Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device using magnetic force to limit a movement between two elements.
Description of the Related Art
Since notebook computers have the same functions as common desktop computers, and with their light, thin design that allows users to carry them conveniently, these notebook computers have become an indispensable tool for some users. As the price for notebook computers is constantly falling, some users have even directly replaced their desktop computers with a notebook.
A notebook computer generally has a host and a display module (for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD)) adapted to be opened from or closed to the host, and the display module may have a touch input function. To allow the user to comfortably perform touch operations on the display, the display module in some notebook computers is not directly pivoted to the host but is connected to the host through a frame, so that the display module can be rotated or the display module can be removed from the host.
In today's electronic devices, complicated structures are used to fixed the position of the display module relative to the host, and these structures can cause an increase in the manufacturing cost as they are not easy to manufacture.